Senjo Battlefield
by Eclectify
Summary: There is a war being waged on the courts....who will be the victor?


**Title: **Senjo (Battlefield)  
**Pairing: **Nothing much...bit of Shinji/Akira  
**Spoilers: **Nope none!  
**Warning: **None!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't not own them...I will never own them...and I mourn this fact everyday.  
**Comment: **This is probably the first fic in what will be a series of ficlets, drabbles and such centered around the boys from my favourite team...Fudomine.

* * *

It is a contest of will.

Eyes lock, fierce gazes steady as the two combatants steel their minds for the battle ahead. Pride lay on the line, offered to the victor of this battle of dominance. The challenge had been set and neither party was prepared to lose. The battle field is the tennis court and the background sounds of ball against string, cries of another's victory has no baring on the contest between these warriors. Steel blue meets golden and the battle begins.

Face hewn like stone, mouth drawn into a grim line and blue orbs relinquishing nothing he glares steadily into his opponents eyes, the calm arrogrance they return fuelling his will. He will not conceed until his objective is achieved, until he is the victor and the prize is clasped in his hands.

Golden eyes return the glare steadily, never blinking, resolute in their persistence. They will not be defeated by this oponent they deem unworthy. The victory today will be theirs and the spoils of battle safely within their deserving grasp.

Eyes never once drifting from each other, the sounds of other battles waged into the background fade until only they remain.

No one blinks.

Not a muscle twitches.

Deep blue/violet hair is lifted by a cold breeze, wisps caressing pale skin and drifting into an unwavering gaze. Not even the gentle tickle of the offending strands turns blue from golden, even as a shiver involuntarily wracks his slender frame.

He remains unmoveable, determined, in the face of such blatant arrogance.

A low rumble parts lips.

"I will crush you."

Golden eyes answer the threat with lazy dismissal, blinking.

"Meow."

Shinji glares as the offending stray curls up without a second thought, eyes drifting closed and head layed upon outstretched paws. A languid yawn barring sharp teeth and the cat beings to purr, burring his body deeper into the folds of Shinji's team jacket.

"Get off my jacket." It is a command not a request.

A golden eye blinks open to gaze insolently before closing again.

It is clear who the victor of this battle is.

Still, Shinji refuses to conceed.

"That's my jacket and I don't think you really have the right to be going to sleep on it. Especially when it's not your jacket because cats don't have jackets. You have fur and that should keep you warm so you shouldn't need my jacket. I only took it off because I was playing against Buchou and he never holds back even in practice which is good but it makes me too hot to wear my jacket..."

Another sharp toothed yawn and the cat digs his face further into the soft frabric he now claims as his bed.

"...you are an arrogant cat. You're just like Echizen with not giving things up that should rightfully belong to them, glaring at me. I'm cold now and I can't wear my jacket because you're making it your bed. Now it will have cat fur over it and fleas. I don't want to spend the rest of the day itching but I'm cold and this is the only jacket I brought with me today..."

A low chuckle.

Shinji's shoulders suddenly feel warmer as fabric is draped around him and his lips still as eyes turn to take in the much amused grin on his best friend's.

"Take mine. I'm not cold."

Shinji pulls the jacket closer around him, arms slipping into the sleeves. He gives Akira a small, grateful smile, the barest twitching of the corners of his mouth and wraps his arms around himself to try to gain the warmth he has lost.

"You're welcome." Akira returns the smile with a wide grin and trots off towards their team-mates.

Lifting a fold to his nose, Shinji inhales deeply, lips curving into a deeper smile at the scent filtering to his nose before throwing a baleful glare at his own jacket still trapped under the body of one sleeping, stray cat.

One eye opens and Shinji swears it is laughing at him.

"Oi! Shinji! You coming?"

Turning at the sound of Akira's voice, Shinji leaves his jacket in the cat's possesion. The spoils of a battle lost.

He will never live down being defeated by a cat.


End file.
